Mafia
by Person of Interest Ep.10
Summary: The NCIS team travels to NYC, to stop a Mafia group. But, anouther Mafia group, the target, may not be as coldhearted as they seem. Paring: ZivaxMafia boss.
1. Mafia

**This fan fiction will have some McGee, and ZivaxOC. Russian Mafia in NYC! R/R! **

**Chapter 1: Mafia**

Tim McGee was usually on time for work. But that day, he had slept late. When he woke up, his phone was ringing, with the caller ID showing "DiNozzo". McGee rolled out of bed, and picked it up.

"Morning McLate! " Tony said happily.

"What do you want, Tony"

"Hurry up and get to HQ! We have a case in the Big Apple!"

"What?"

"Looks like a Mafia Group from Italy is going to try to take out the resident Russian Mob."

"What does this have to do with NCIS?"

"The Italians have some hired hitmen that are marines"

"Oh."

"Be here in 15, McMafia, or else"

"Whatever Tony"

On the flight to NYC, McGee typed away on his computer, researching on the two Mafia groups. The Russian Mafia had surprisingly little criminal activity. The Italians, on the other hand, had been very busy. Tim sighed. When he was younger, he had been fascinated with the organized crime groups, and taking them down. Now, he dreaded it.

-*flashback*-

"McGee look out!" A voice called. Tim thought it sounded like Gibbs, but he wasn't sure. Gunfire cut through the air. They were trying to take down a Mafia group in DC that was trying to take out a Marine recruitment camp. One hitman aimed at McGee. The next moment, Tim was on the ground. Shouts echoed through the room. McGee had been shot in the stomach. He gasped in pain.

-*end flashback*-

McGee continued working, until they arrived in NYC. He looked around. Then, he froze. Two men, who looked Russian, stood on the edge of the airport. They cast weary glances at the arriving agents, but didn't run off. McGee watched. One of the men grabbed his phone and made a call, probably to his boss. McGee didn't point it out to the others, but he kept watching. The men followed the agents, keeping a fair distance behind.

**Next Chapter: Meeting the mob**


	2. Meeting the Mob

**Here is Chapter 2. The next two chapters will be called Preparations, and an Evening Walk.**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Mob**

Tim looked around as the agents walked down the streets, towards their meeting point with the NYPD. Looking back, Tim saw the original two men had been joined by 3 more, including one, who looked like he was in charge. Tim wondered if he was the Don of the mafia group. Ziva dropped back from the group, and joined Tim.

"How long have they been tailing us?" She asked.

"Since we got off the plane" Tim said.

"Their catching up" Ziva said.

"Well, we'd better alert Gibbs"

"Gibbs!" Ziva called.

"What?" he responded, more intent on watching out for an ambush.

"We got company" Tim said. All three of them turned around. The five Russians were about 50 feet behind them, walking fast. They were well dressed, and had no visible sign that they had guns. Their pace quickened even more. All of the NCIS agents pulled out their weapons. But, as the Russians closed the gap, it became apparent they didn't want trouble. The leader, who Tim thought might be the Don, held out his hand and introduced himself.

"My name is Miroslav. I am the don of the Siberian-Russian Mafia, of NYC." His men also introduced themselves, all having Russian names. Gibbs shook Miroslav's hand.

"I am Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and this is Senior Agent Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David, Tim McGee, Jim Palmer, and Director Vance" Gibbs introduced.

"We will be watching your back" An older Mafia member, Lyov, said.

"Our job is to watch yours" Gibbs protested, but Miroslav shook his head.

"You don't know the mob you're up against" the don said. Gibbs sighed. "Fine". Lyov and the others grinned, and retreated with their leader. That was when a shot rang out. One of the Russians gripped his arm in pain. Miroslav yelled to Gibbs, "We don't have out weapons!" Another bullet whizzed by, just missing Vance. A second gun joined in the commotion. Gibbs tossed Lyov a gun. Lyov took aim, and fired 5 rounds. The one shooter stopped, obviously scared off. "It's not the Italians" Miroslav yelled. The first shooter started again, and Miroslav fell to the ground.

**Miroslav: "Peace and Glory" in Russian.**

**Lyov: "Lion" in Russian.**


	3. Preperations

**Here is Chapter 3. The next chapters will be:**

**Chapter 4-An Evening Walk**

**Chapter 5-Answers**

**Chapter 3: Preparations**

Tim jogged over to the Mafia leader. He looked down. Miroslav was grinning. "Bulletproof vest" the don said. Tim helped him to his feet. The shooter had stopped, and after a glance around, Gibbs and the mob hurried to their temporary HQ.

When they were there, Miroslav made a call to the rest of his Mafia, to guard the perimeter. Soon, Gibbs and the others could see his hitmen guarding them, and felt safer. Miroslav, although bruised from the attack, was mostly ok. He gritted his teeth, and mumbled something in Russian. Ziva walked over. "What's wrong?" she asked the don.

"I was thinking about a time…in Russia. Just before the USSR collapsed, I formed my Mafia. We and a few other groups were planning to convince Russia to end communism. But, when the new government came into power, other Mafias rose. It became very dangerous. Almost every day, there would be an attack on us. I lost 3 men before I decided to leave. Up until 08, we wandered in Siberia for a while. Then, we came here. We were fine here, until the Italians arrived."

"What do you mean, fine! You run organized crime!" Tony snapped at Miroslav. The leader merely looked away, before getting up, and walking to brief his men.

"What was that for Tony" Ziva hissed.

"He's a Mafia boss!" Tony snapped back.

"I don't know. He seems…different"

"Don't tell me you're falling for a mafia boss, Ziva. Come on"

Ziva just walked away, going in the same direction as the don. Tony sighed.

Later that night, they all slept at HQ. Miroslav rolled in his sleep, having a nightmare.

-*flashback*-

"You call yourselves a mob. Just look at you!" The leader of another Russian mob said.

"Look at you!" Miroslav yelled back.

The other leader raised his gun, and shot. Miroslav fell to the ground, the bullet skimming the side of his face.

-*flashback*-

Miroslav woke up, and felt the scar on his face. He sighed.

The next day was spent mainly digging up information on the opposing Mafia. Tony and Ziva were tense near each other, and this did not go unnoticed by Gibbs, Tim, or Miroslav. Lyov left for a few hours to tend to some business. Even Miroslav didn't know what it was. Finally Gibbs said,

"I think we're ready. We know our enemy. Stay alert." With that, he disappeared into his makeshift office. Miroslav gave Ziva a tense smile, and then went off, talking with one of his men. Ziva sighed.

**R/R. Any suggestions on what Lyov's business could be? I don't know.**


	4. An Evening Walk

**Chapter 4 is here. What do you think so far? **

Chapter 4: An Evening Walk

Later that evening, Tim stepped outside, taking the walk to Central Park. It was pretty at night, and he was worn out from working. The crickets chirped peacefully. He sat down on a bench, and leaned back. He was just starting to drift off when a tap on the shoulder woke him up.

"Tim" the voice hissed.

"Ziva" Tim said.

"I want to talk to you"

Tim moved over, making room for Ziva to sit next to him. Ziva did.

"It's about well…Miroslav" she said, blushing.

"Oh?" Tim said in a drawn out voice.

"Yeah. I don't think…I don't think his mafia is a bad group. And also, he is very handsome." She said.

"Me neither. And Ziva, if you have feelings for him, talk to him about it"

"What?"

"Don't worry about it. Besides, he's had an eye for you too. I've noticed"

"Well…how couldn't he?" Ziva said. Tim just coughed.

"Thanks Tim" Ziva said, before walking off, leaving Tim to sit alone. He sighed. Then, another person sat down next to him. "Wouldn't want the other mob to get you" the friendly voice of Lyov sounded. Tim grinned. "You ok Lyov?"

"Yeah, just wanted some fresh air."

"Same."

"I remember when I first joined the mafia. I was one of Miroslav's first. There was one mob…that always bothered us. They shot at Miroslav once, but it just skimmed is head" Tim nodded in understanding.

"I was shot in the stomach once trying to take down mafia in DC"

"Ouch. I remember hearing about that in the news"

"Well, I'm going to head back" McGee said.

"Same" Lyov said, and the two of them went back.

Ziva watched Miroslav, who was awake. He didn't notice her. She could see he cared about his men, as he watched over them. Ziva smiled to herself. Miroslav spoke softly,

"Если бы я был еще в Сибири."

"What?" she asked. Miroslav turned to face her.

"If only I was in still Siberia"

"You liked it their?"

"Yeah. Maybe…someday…I will bring us back there."

"Why did you leave?"

"I thought…we had better opportunities here." Miroslav finished. The don got up, and walked away. Ziva looked down at the trio of men guarding the entrance. There was Tony, and Tim, who were both joking with one of the Russians. Ziva smiled. Maybe she was right. This was a different Mafia. But…she wanted answers. She whirled around, looking for Miroslav.

**R/R**


	5. Revelations

**Chapter 5: Revelations **

Ziva looked around for Miroslav. The mob leader was nowhere to be found. Ziva was hit by a pang of fear that the other mafia group had gotten him. Then, she saw him, sitting alone. "Miroslav" she called out gently. The don turned his head, looking at her. She sat down next to him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just thinking"

"About what?"

"When I was young…only 8, my mom was killed by a Russian mob. My dad had been associated with a mafia group since I was 2, and he was gunned down in a shootout when I was 6. I was alone. I made a living for myself. But…I always wanted a family. Now, I have one. They may seem like a bunch of coldhearted criminals to you, but they're not. They are my family"

Ziva nodded. "I understand. How'd you get that scar on your face?" Miroslav flinched.

"4 years after I started, another mob tried to kill us."

*flashback*

Miroslav grimaced in pain. 2 of his men ran to him, and helped him away. Gunfire rang out between the two mobs. One of Miroslav's men fell to the ground, clutching his leg. "Get us out of here!" Miroslav yelled to Lyov, a hoped the hitman had a good way out. Lyov yelled something to another man near him. In a few minutes, Miroslav's mafia, including 2 injured, were in cars, and headed away. Miroslav sighed in relief. Already having lost 3 men to the other mob, he was glad he didn't lose any more. The enemy gunfire faded away.

*flashback*

"That's how. After that, we went to Siberia, and stayed there for awhile. But…we lost 3 men because of that mob. And their leader…he…"

"What?" Ziva pressed.

"He is helping the Italians."

TIMELAPSE

Tim sighed as he climbed into his bed. It was so peaceful out. He shivered, thinking about the task to come. None of them knew when the opposing mafia would make their move. He fell asleep with one hand on his gun.

TIMELAPSE

Ziva eventually got up, saying a quick 'goodnight' to the don. Miroslav was left alone once again. He sighed, and got up, to check on his guards. After checking, he too, went to bed, thinking about what had happened that day. He drifted off to sleep.

*the next day*

Tim woke up with a start, as gunfire shattered the window in the room. It was an automatic, and Tim figured submachine gun. More rounds pelted by. He could hear shouts from other rooms. Then, gunfire from below. He heard a cry, and more gunfire. Another bullet went by, and Tim decided to fire back. He blindly aimed his gun, and fired. More gunfire. One of the Russians ran into his room, and got on the other side of the window. Gunfire came from a new direction now. Then, another. Tim looked out briefly, and fired. The first gunman was hit in the shoulder and yelled something in Italian. Tim and the other man with him shared a look. The opposing mafia was attacking.

**Next chapter: Short Relief **

**R/R**


	6. A Short Relief

**Here is Chapter 6. **

**Chapter 6: A Short Relief**

Ziva was shaken awake by Gibbs, who said "It's the other mob. Grab your gun" Her first thought Miroslav. She heard him yell something in Russian to his men. More gunfire sounded. Ziva pulled out her gun, and ran into the hallway, behind Gibbs. Bullets whizzed through the walls. Ziva joined a trio of mob members, and began firing. More rounds hit the building. Ziva could see the shooters, 2 of them, with submachine guns. But she knew there had to be more, judging by the amount of gunfire incoming. More shots came, from the other side of the building. Ziva groaned. Lyov ran by, gun in hand. He shot his whole clip, and the shooting from her side of the building stopped.

MAFIA***MAFIA

Tim, who was on the other side of the building, took aim again. Gibbs had joined him. It appeared there were 3 gunmen on this side. All of a sudden, they stopped. There was complete silence. Miroslav appeared in the doorway. He glanced around, and reported "No Injuries". He disappeared again, murmuring something to himself. Tim still had his gun out, and put another clip in. He didn't think the Italians would just give up.

MAFIA***MAFIA

Ziva was again worried about Miroslav. She looked around, and saw him run by. She thought about telling him how she felt about him. She ran after him, and caught up to him. "Miroslav, we've got to talk". He looked at her, and motioned to some chairs nearby.

MAFIA***MAFIA

Tim spoke to Lyov. "We probably only have a short relief before they come back. We should get ready." Lyov nodded.

"I agree." The two of them went off, ready to brief NCIS, and the mob.

MAFIA***MAFIA

"Yes?" Miroslav asked as he sat down.

"Do you think they will come back?"

"Of course. They probably don't want prisoners either." Ziva shivered. Miroslav put a hand on her arm. "We would fight to the death first. My men…we care about each other. It's not like that other mob, in Russia. We hit one of their hitmen, and his mafia left him to die. I felt so bad, we took him in. You see him there?" Miroslav asked, pointing to an older mob member near him. Ziva nodded.

"Miroslav, I…" She hesitated.

"What?" Miroslav pressed.

"I…Never mind" She said. Miroslav opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a yell from one of the mafia members. "I think I saw someone, southward." He yelled. Miroslav stood up, and hurried away. Ziva sighed. She reloaded her own gun, and got up.

MAFIA***MAFIA

Tim was just going to get some coffee when more gunfire started. A lot more. He heard the sound of glass breaking, and bullets richocheting off metal. Non-Automatic weapons also joined the attack. The opposing mob was back, in force.

**Note: The HQ is in the middle of a non-populated area, so, they are kind of on their own. It is unrealistic but…**

**Next Chapter: Siege**


	7. Siege

**Chapter 7 is here. Chapter 8 will be called "Mafia vs. Mafia"**

**Chapter 7: Siege**

Bullets pelted by, right in front of Ziva, through a window. Shouts and yells came from around the building. Lyov ran by, carrying a submachine gun, and he aimed out a broken window, and let loose. Ziva joined him, and they shot away. A yell from one of the Russians told Ziva he had been hit. Lyov fired angrily, covering his friend. With the Italians making their move, it was too dangerous to stay outside. Everyone retreated, taking up positions inside the building. Ziva heard Miroslav say something to Gibbs, and she thought she heard one of the Italians yelling. More bullets flew through the air. She fired back, trying not to leave herself exposed.

After a few more minutes of back and forth gunfire, the shooting stopped. Tim stepped outside, and was promptly forced back in by a submachine gun firing at him. Ziva sighed. Miroslav had disappeared, and she figured the don was down with Lyov, guarding the main entrance. Gibbs stepped by Ziva, and said "We'd better stay alert". She nodded, and Gibbs moved on.

MAFIA***MAFIA

Further down the hallway, Tim was also watching. He figured the Italians would make their big move soon. He gathered his clips of ammo, and gritted his teeth. In a few minutes, the firing started again. Tim ducked as bullets flew through the broken window. The Russians retaliated, firing back. Tim added his own gun to the shootout. About a minute later, the firing stopped. This went on for about 4 hours. The Italians would fire for 1-2 minutes, than wait about 20 minutes, shooting at anyone outside of the building. Tim grew nervous, wondering when they would try to get in.

MAFIA***MAFIA

As it grew dark out, Ziva wondered if the Italians would leave. Her question was promptly answered by another burst of bullets. Gibbs came to check on her again, and she asked if he had seen Miroslav. He said no.

Eventually, the firing stopped all together. Ziva fell asleep, exhausted from the day's events. She didn't know that Miroslav was close by, keeping an eye on her. When she woke up, her watch read 2 A.M. Tim came to her, and said,

"I think I'll try to run for it, call for backup from DC."

"Tim, it's too dangerous" Ziva replied. Tim shook his head.

"The whole job is dangerous."

"Tim, don't…" He got up, and left. She sighed.

MAFIA***MAFIA

About a half hour later, Ziva spotted Tim, coming out of the door. He looked around nervously. Lyov was with him, and he gave Tim his submachine gun, and an extra clip. Tim nodded to Lyov, and began to jog off, gun trained. He made it halfway to where the shooting has been coming from, and then he stopped, and looked around. Not a sound. He continued on, gun at the ready.

Ziva saw a flash, bright in the darkness. She heard one gunshot, and saw Tim fall to the ground, clutching his head.

"TIM!" She screamed.

**Want more? Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. But, I did come up with Miroslav, and Lyov. If you want to use them and/or their mafia in your stories, PM me. **


	8. Mafia vs Mafia

**Here it is. Chapter 8. **

**Chapter 8: Mafia vs. Mafia**

Ziva ran out of breath from yelling. Miroslav ran out, dropping his gun, with Lyov and two other Russians flanking him. With Lyov and the other two shooting away to distract the Italians, Miroslav picked Tim up, and struggled to drag him back inside. Ziva ran downstairs, dodging around two mob members as she went. When she reached the first floor, she looked for Miroslav. When she saw him, the don motioned her aside as Palmer and Gibbs, as well as Lyov, looked at McGee.

"He was shot in the head" Miroslav said. Ziva felt a sinking feeling in her chest, then, her emotions swelled up. She broke down in tears. Miroslav let Ziva cry into his shoulder; although he too had worry in his eyes.Ziva soon stopped, realizing the Italians were still firing. Miroslav turned around, and yelled something to his men. The Russian words encouraged them, and they kept firing. They had plenty of ammo at the building, so Ziva sighed in relief. The Italians briefly backed off, though Ziva doubted they would stop for long.

Ziva walked to McGee's side, looking down at her friend. McGee was unconscious, and he writhed slightly. He had gauze on his head that Lyov had briefly administered. Tony stood by him, alongside Palmer. The shooting started again. Ziva ran back upstairs, hurrying to get back to her post. She could hear the shouts, and then she saw out the window. Judging by the muzzle flashes, and shadows in the dark, the Italians were on the move, trying to enter the building, and finish what they had started. Ziva fired, trying to defend her coworkers, and her new allies.

MAFIA****MAFIA

Gibbs stood by Tim, side to side with Lyov. They two older men had become friends over the last few days. Shots rang out, and Lyov fell to the ground, groaning. Gibbs released a few rounds, the bent down to help the mob member. Another one of the Russians was hit. Bullets flew through the entrance. Gibbs franticly pulled Lyov out of the line of fire, worried he would be hit again. Miroslav yelled a name in Russian, angrily, and someone else yelled back. Gibbs could understand a little Russian, and wondered if Miroslav was yelling at the man who had forced him out of Russia, and into Siberia, the man who was now helping the Italians.

MAFIA****MAFIA

Ziva watched the gunfire, and shot where there were muzzle flashes. She wondered if Miroslav was ok. She knew she had feelings for the don, and hoped she would be able to tell him after they stopped the Italians. As the mobs fought, Ziva quickly glanced at her watch. It read 11:42pm. She sighed, slipped another clip into her gun, and fired.

MAFIA****MAFIA

Lyov groaned, and held his stomach. He had felt 3 rounds hit him. He figured it was from a submachine gun, and grimaced. He looked around for Miroslav, but didn't see him.

"Lyov" Gibbs said.

"Yes?"

"How are you holding out?"

"Hurting, I just got shot" With that Lyov grabbed his gun, and fired a string of rounds.

MAFIA****MAFIA

Ziva watched the fighting continue. At least 2 of the Russians had been hit, including Lyov, and Tim. She fired another round, and then waited. She saw one of the Russians go down. Miroslav ran out to help him. Ziva smiled, knowing she would have to talk to him later. It was obvious he cared about his men. Then, a submachine gun fired. Miroslav was hit, and he stood there for a moment, before collapsing to the ground, blood welling out of his chest.

**My longest chapter yet for this story. If you guys think this is to unrealistic, tell me**


	9. The end of the Battle

**Chapter 9 is here. Chapter 10 will be called Recovery.**

**Chapter 9: The end of the Battle**

Ziva ran down the stairs, taking the same route she did just a short while earlier. She didn't stop running, even as she almost ran into one of the Russians. She reached the lower floor, and hurried into the "main room". Miroslav was lying on the floor, with Palmer tending to him. The don had two gunshot wounds to his chest, and was unconscious. Palmer franticly tried to stop the bleeding. Lyov dragged himself over to his leader, and looked him over. He murmured something in Russian, which he then translated,

"Got to stop that bleeding Palmer"

"I'm trying" Palmer said, holding a cloth to the wound. He grimaced, but continued trying.

Gibbs shot, again and again, and was happy at the sight of less muzzle flashes. He yelled at the Italians,

"Give up?" He got the response of more gunfire, aimed at him.

Ziva held Miroslav's hand, as Palmer struggled to stop the bleeding. Miroslav didn't move. Tim lay nearby, with one of the Russians tending to him. Ziva's heart ached. She hadn't got the chance to tell him how she felt about him.

Gibbs ran out the front door, and handcuffed one of the Italians. The threat was over. Some of the mob members had fled, others were injured or killed, and a few had their hands in the air. Gibbs noticed the man that Lyov had pointed out as Miroslav's rival from Russia, had disappeared. He frowned. He also, was worried about the don.

Gibbs waited. He had just called the ambulances, and they were fast arriving. He could hear the sirens approaching. Miroslav and Tim were in bad shape, and Lyov was injured as well. Three other Russians were wounded. 4 of the Italians were dead, and 5 were injured. 5 were now in custody. The ambulances pulled up the drive, and stopped. Emergency workers rushed into the building.

Ziva watched as the emergency workers carried Miroslav out. She thought about how he had been so kind, and cared about his men. Tim was next, and Ziva's heart clenched. His head was bandaged, and she was worried the bullet had hit his brain. Lyov and the other Russians were finally taken out, and the ambulances drove off, Gibbs and Tony riding with them.

**That chapter was short. The next and last chapters of the story:**

**Chapter 10: Recovery**

**Chapter 11: Freedom**

**Chapter 12: It's not over**

**R/R**


End file.
